With development of communication technology, various communication means, such as a fixed terminal, a mobile terminal, have been widely spread in people's lives and works. However, there is radiation of electromagnetic waves during communication of the mobile terminal, which may cause disadvantageous effects on people's health if the mobile terminal is used for a long time. Places where the mobile terminal is used for communication are typically some fixed places such as home, or an office, these fixed places are generally provided with a fixed terminal. Currently, a call transfer between the mobile terminal and the fixed terminal may be implemented by actively set by a user. For example, a mobile terminal user who has enabled the call transfer function may set the fixed terminal number as a call transfer number when he is at home or office, and may answer by means of the fixed terminal when someone calls the mobile terminal of the called user. However, the current call transfer function has a lower degree of automation, and both enabling and disabling the call transfer function need to be set by the user with related operations of the user. When a position and an environment in which the user is located change, the call transfer number needs to be actively changed, which increases burdens of the user and significantly limits convenience and initiative in user's usage.
Therefore, a technical problem of how to improve the degree of automation of the call transfer function so as to bring convenience to the user's usage is desired to be solved by the skilled in the art.